tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
G.I. Joe Chain of Command and Rank Organization
G.I. Joe Command G.I. JOE SENIOR ADVISOR 10/O-10: Army – General (GEN) General G.I. Joe G.I. JOE COMMANDING OFFICER 9/O-9: Army – Lieutenant General (LTG) General Hawk 9/O-9: Navy - Vice Admiral (VADM) Keel-Haul 9/O-7: Army – Brigadier General (BG) General Flagg III G.I. JOE EXECUTIVE OFFICER 9/CW5: Army - Chief Warrant Officer (CW5) Flint G.I. JOE FIELD COMMANDER 9/E-9: Army - Command Sergeant Major (CSM) Duke G.I. JOE COMMAND Sergeant Major 9/E-9: Army - Sergeant Major (SGM) Altitude, Beachhead, Mercer, Scarlett, Stalker 9/E-9: Marines - Sergeant Major (SgtMaj) Gung-Ho ---- G.I. JOE: AIR FORCE 8/O-6: Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs Ace (Air Support CO), Payload (Space Ops CO) 8/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) LtCol Skystriker (Joe Air Support XO) 7/O-4: Major (Maj.) Ghostrider 6/O-3: Captain (Capt.) Capt. Gears, Countdown, Slipstream, Space Shot, Wisp, Wraith 5/O-2: 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) Bambi, Dogfight, Evac 5/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) Banshee ---- G.I. JOE: ARMY 8/O-6: Colonel (COL) Colonel Courage 7/O-4: Major (MAJ) Bullet-Proof, Major Barrage, Major Storm, Steeler 6/O-3: Captain (CPT) Capt. Grid-Iron, Claymore, Falcon, Rapid-Fire, GI Jane, Lady Jaye, Lifeline, Psyche-Out, Sci-Fi, Spitfire, Stitches, Updraft, Windmill 5/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) Action Man, Budo, Digger, Lt. Freefall, Sub-Zero, Super Trooper, Lt. Thunderwing 5/W-4: Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) Major Altitude, Wild Bill 5/W-2: Chief Warrant Officer 2 (CW2) Lift-Ticket 5/W-1: Warrant Officer 1 (W-1) Tollbooth 4/E-8: Master Sgt (MSG) Airwave, Big Brawler, Clutch, Dojo, Drop Zone, Roadblock, Sergeant Skydive, Snake-Eyes, Sergeant Blizzard 3/E-7: Sergeant First Class (SFC) Airborne, Cold Front, Cross-Country, Crossfire, Dodger, Long Range, Rock'n Roll, Rumbler, Salvo, Shock Wave, Sergeant Sidetrack, Snow Job, Spirit, Static Line, T'Jbang, Zap 2/E-6: Staff Sergeant (SSG) Cover Girl, Dart, Effects, Grunt, Iceberg, Low-Light, Pathfinder, Repeater, Sergeant Mirage, Side Track, Snow Storm, Starduster, Whiteout, Windchill 1/E-5: Sergeant (SGT) Agent Faces, Airtight, Alpine, Ambush, Sgt. Armadillo, Backblast, Barrel Roll, Barricade, Bazooka, Blast-Off, Blowtorch, Bullhorn, Bushido, Chameleon, Chuckles, Clean-Sweep, Crankcase, Dusty, Frostbite, Sgt. Grand Slam, Greenshirt 910, Hardball, Hard Drive, Hit & Run, Ice Cream Soldier, Jinx, Kamakura, Kilroy, Long Arm, Med Alert, Muskrat, Mutt, Sgt. Outback, Ozone, Pathogen, Recoil, Red Dog, Red Spot, Quarrel, Short Fuse, Sgt. Sideswipe, Skidmark, Tunnel Rat, Barbecue, Dial Tone, Flash, Footloose, Recondo, Ripcord, Robo-JOE, Sparks, Steamroller, Stretcher, Taurus, Temera, Tripwire, Wide Scope 0/E-4: Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist Backstop, Cannonball, Charbroil, Greenshirts, Banzai, Helix, Law, Lightfoot, Marissa, Red Zone, Rook, Specialist Rollbar, Specialist Trakker, Steel Brigade ---- G.I. JOE: MARINES 6/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt) Mainframe 4/E-8: Master Sergeant (MSgt.) MSgt. Mace 3/E-7: Gunnery Sergeant (GySgt) Leatherneck, Lowdown, Sgt. Slaughter 1/E-5: Sergeant (SGT) Bombstrike, Sgt. Depth Charge G.I. JOE: NAVY/COAST GUARD 7/O-4: Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) – Naval Operations XO Cutter 6/O-3: Lieutenant (LT) Link 5/W-5: Chief Warrant Officer (CWO5) Wet Down 5/W-4: Chief Warrant Officer (CWO4) Torpedo 4/E-8: Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO) Shipwreck 3/E-7: Chief Petty Officer (CPO) Coldshot, Deep Six 2/E-6: Petty Officer First Class (PO1) Topside, Wet-Suit 1/E-2: E-2/Seaman Apprentice (SA) Mara Allies Australian S.A.S. Skymate Oktober Guard Big Bear, Dragonsky, Red Star, Lt. Gorky, Sgt. Misha Zubenkov,Volga/Daina OOC Note Since the lowest rank a member of a Delta unit member can be is Sergeant (E-5), all full members of G.I. Joe have been promoted to that rank on the MUX. KIA G.I. Joe Casualties in Benzheen *Avalanche *Blaster *Blocker *Cool Breeze *Dee Jay *Knockdown *Maverick *Sneak Peek G.I. Joe Casualties in Trucial Abysmia *Breaker *Doc *Thunder *Crankcase *Heavy Metal *Quick Kick *Crazylegs Oktober Guard * Col. Brekhov * Horrorshow * Stormavik * Schrage References * Brigadier General @ Wikipedia * Brigadier general (United States) @ Wikipedia Category:Ranks Category:Air Force Category:US Army Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:US Navy